The present invention relates to a recording device capable of recording prescribed information such as audio signals on a prescribed recording medium with every program unit thereof being discriminated.
Various recording devices using magnetic tape or magneto-optical tape etc. as a recording medium where a user is able to record audio signals such as music or image signals have become widespread. For example, in the case of audio signals, there is equipment employing magnetic tape such as compact cassette tape recorders or Digital Audio Tape ("DAT" (trademark)) recorders and equipment using magneto-optical discs such as magneto-optical disc recorders.
With these kinds of recording devices, for example, a compact disc player or the like is connected and music recorded on the compact disc (hereinafter referred to as "CD") is dubbed, or an air-check recording is carried out for a broadcast such as a radio broadcast.
Further, such devices are also well known where, for example, a compact disc player and a magneto-optical disc recorder are incorporated into a single piece of equipment so that a dubbing operation can be easily performed.
With the above dubbing operations and air-check recording the users themselves commonly edit and record programs they like on a recording medium such as a magneto-optical disc. In this way, by making discs and tapes having only favorite programs of the users assembled, the users enjoyment can be dramatically increased.
However, this kind of work is very troublesome from the point of view of the user.
For example, when the user is listening to a program of a CD etc. and a program in favor with the user by chance begins to be played back and the user wishes to record this program to a magneto-optical disc, the user has to exert a complicated operation. The user must take the trouble to control the CD player to return the playback position to the leading position of the program the user would like to record and to go into a wait state with further recording preparation carried out in the magneto-optical disc recorder before releasing the wait state of the CD-player to commence playback timely along with further starting operation of the magneto-optical disc recorder for recording.
With regard to air-checks, only such programs as the user likes of the broadcasted programs can be recorded in the magneto-optical disc by recording the radio transmission within a time when recording is possible and by utilizing editing functions of the magneto-optical disc recorder, i.e. dividing or erasure etc. carried out on the data being recorded in program unit. This does, however, also involve troublesome editing processes.
As the present invention sets out to resolve these kinds of problems, the object of the present invention is to provide a recording device where just information units which the user desires are automatically recorded on a recording medium with the user having to perform almost no troublesome operations.